Say It
by MorbidxAngel
Summary: Christian is home alone when his best friend's girlfirend comes to visit. Christian Cage/OC


**Ok, so I've been sitting on this one-shot for about a month now. The reason thought I'd post it as a small belated Christmas present for all of my readers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Christian Cage, I only own the Original Character. This never happened.**

**Say It**

Another Monday night seemed to be going to waste as Jason Reso flicked through the channels on his very expensive HD television. He yawned a wee bit when he paused at the USA Network, his good friend, Chris Jericho had just caught his eye. He couldn't help shaking his head at the sight of Chris Jericho. _He really needs to put some clothes on, _Jason thought with a chuckle, _but then again there must be some percentage of the world's population that finds Chris's legs attractive._

Jason groaned when he heard his doorbell ring.

"Fuck."

This meant that he had to get up. _Maybe if I don't answer they'll go away._

But whoever it was didn't go away, the doorbell rang again. Jason half-heartedly got to his feet, wishing that he was still laying on his sofa.

"Yeah?" He said pressing the button on his intercom. This was the best contraption that he'd had installed, in his last home he's never had one and he was usually opening the door to fan's at one o'clock in the morning.

"Jason, can I come in?" It was Matt and Jeff Hardy's younger cousin, Libby.

"Sure, one second." Jason fumbled with the deadbolt and opened the door, smiling down at Libby when he saw her.

"Hey," he said holding out his arm for a hug, which she gratefully ran into, her head finding a home in his chest while he stood there, holding her.

"Are you ok?" he asked her after she pulled away. Libby shook her head and shrugged, tears welling up in her eyes.

"As ok as I'm going to be," she sighed, walking into his living room. Jason closed the front door and dead bolted it again. Before Jason could asker what was wrong, Libby threw her purse onto the couch, her eyes focusing on the T.V.

"Thank God he got rid of that blonde hair of his," Libby giggled. "Do you remember when The Head Bangers used to take the piss out of him?"

"Everyone makes mistakes with their looks," Jason chuckled. "Look at how Adam's hair used to be." Jason peered at Libby, noticing her flinch when he mentioned Adam.

"Are things ok at home, Libs?" He asked, watching her turn and look at him with an odd expression on her face.

"It's fine."

"Adam still treating you good?"

"Adam dumped me, Jase." Jason felt a strange sensation wash over him. The way that she had said it was so casual... like she did care.

"H-how long ago?" He asked.

"This afternoon." Libby let out a small bark of laughter. "I told myself that I wasn't going to cry. That I didn't care, I believed it for a few seconds and then it hit me Jason. Matt and Jeff told me he was like, but I didn't listen!"

Libby brought her hands up to her face and cried into them, Jason wrapped her in his arms.

"I came so close to taking everything in the medicine cabinet," Libby said looking up at Jason, who was going to say something, but Libby cut over him. "Only to scare him... Only the more I thought about the more I wanted to do it to end it. That's when I came here... I didn't know anyone else who could help me."

Jason was overwhelmed by what she telling him. How could she contemplate suicide just to scare Adam? How could she think of doing something as horrible as that? He didn't know the answer to either question, but he wanted to know them. He couldn't ask her flat out why, that would be classed as tactless, nor could he bring it up in passing conversation without sounding like a worried little bitch.

"You know I'll help you, Libby. In any way that I can."

"I know."

"I just... I just don't know what to say about this. About Adam."

"Then don't say anything, Jason. Just help me... please," Libby held onto Jason's shirt pleading with him through her tears. He couldn't take it, he couldn't believe that she would try and kill herself just to get away from the pain. Jason held her tighter, stroking her silky blonde hair, kissing her forehead rocking her lightly as she cried. This is what she needed. His full attention, his affection, everything that he had to offer. Everything that Adam had neglected to do.

Jason soon found himself kissing her all over, his senses clouded by the need to please, to soothe, to make everything alright again. Libby was moaning in his arms as Jason unzipped her sweatshirt and pushed it off of her shoulders. He dipped his head down to kiss her neck while she ran her fingers through his hair. He pulled her down onto the sofa and nipped at her neck.

"Jason..." she whimpered, trying to prevent him from attacking her neck.

"Hmm?" He looked up, his eyes burning with lust.

"I don't know if we can do this..."

"There's no rule saying we can't." And he began kissing her again, but she planted her hand firmly against his chest.

"No... I don't know if _I _can do this."

"Why not?" He asked, looking into her piercing blue eyes.

"If Adam found out-" Libby stopped abruptly when Jason slyly slipped his hand between her legs.

"We'll talk about Adam later," he murmured, pressing his lips to hers. Libby resisted for a moment, but gave in when he pulled her close to him. Her arms slipped around his neck as she savoured the taste of his mouth. His lips were softer than Adams, and they tasted so sweet, as if he had been sipping wine before she had turned up.

"Libs?" he hissed, trailing kisses from her neck onto her collarbone.

"Wha-?" she breathed back, too caught up in passion to produce proper words.

"We need to get up."

"I don't think I can." It was true. She felt peculiar, like she was drunk. Jason licked his lips, tasting her lip-gloss. He reluctantly got to his feet, reaching down to help Libby up. She leant against him, smirking when she felt him tug on the hem of her t-shirt.

"Lift your arms," he purred into her ear. Libby lazily raised her arms and let him slide the t-shirt over her head. Libby's hands found their way under Jason's shirt, he jerked a bit when her cold hands rested on his stomach.

"Off with it, Reso," she giggled, as Jason slowly began to undo the buttons of the shirt. Libby pushed the shirt from his shoulders and it fell, a pool of fabric around Jason's feet. Libby let out a sigh as she took in Jason's body, sure she had seen it on many occasions, but she had always had to look, she had never touched... Maybe a pat on his naked shoulder every now and again...

"You ok?" Jason's voice brought her out of her reverie. She had become so carried away with her thoughts that she had completely forgotten what she was supposed to be doing.

"Yeah," she smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine." She ran her hands up to his shoulders and pulled him against her. Jason responded by kissing her again, bringing his hands down to rest in the back pockets of her jeans.

Libby yelped when Jason grabbed her ass, snickering in the crook of her neck.

The stood like that for a few moments, neither one of them wanting to spoil this moment, until Libby could barely keep herself standing. Jason sensed this and turned her around in his arms, her back pressing into his chest. His thumbs found the belt loops on her jeans and tugged, finding that her jeans were a lot easier to remove than he initially thought. Libby shivered a little when Jason kissed her ear, squeaking slightly when she found herself leaning over the back of the couch. Jason held her hips in his hands, resting his chest on her back.

"Jason?" Libby wasn't too sure of this. The position that she was in was so perverse, not to mention embarrassing. She had never let Adam do her in this position.

"I won't hurt you," Jason reassured her, kissing her shoulder. He dropped his trousers, his hands trailing up her body towards her hands, bracing her against the couch. He took her so quickly that she barely had time to react. He certainly used his weight to his advantage, but at the same time he was using slow, steady thrusts to avoid hurting her. Adam never did that. It was always Adam's objective to make it hurt so bad that it felt good, and she hated that. This was wonderful though. Jason was kissing her back his hot breath tickling her skin.

She could hear him muttering something as his head came closer to hers. When she was able to decipher what he was saying, she tried not to laugh, finding it rather amusing that he would murmur such a thing.

"Say it... say it... say it..." He was hissing through clenched teeth now and Libby couldn't help herself.

"Jase..." she moaned his name over and over again, hearing him groan when she did. She smiled to herself, almost wishing that Adam would walk into the room just to see her in this position, with Jason fucking her giving her everything that Adam couldn't.

"Honey?" He muttered into her ear. His head soon found the back of her, his teeth grazing it lightly. Libby turned her head a little attempting to look at him.

"Hmm?"

"Come for me, baby-girl," he growled. Libby shivered as his breath hit her ear, his words making her body heat up. If that's what he wanted, the he sure as hell was going to get it.

Libby started to push back against him when he moved forward, her hands gripping the back of the leather couch her body was starting to stick to.

"Jase... oh Jesus Christ, Jason...." Libby panted, whimpering when she felt him lean on her again and sink his teeth deep into the dip between her shoulder and neck.

"I... I'm...I'm..." Libby lowered her head and sank her teeth into the leather, shouting his name when her body shuddered and nearly collapsed. Jason grunted and came soon after her, struggling to keep the two of them upright as he breathed heavily into her neck. Libby whimpered lightly when Jason nuzzled her sore neck, using all of her remaining strength to push herself up.

"My God... Jason Reso, you are one good fuck," she murmured, hearing him chuckle.

"Not so bad yourself," he slurred back, taking a moment to pull his trousers up.

"i need a cigarette," Libby grumbled, tugging her jeans back into place. She reached into her purse and grabbed her cigarette and lighter, walking down the hall, through the kitchen and out into the back yard where she sat on a plastic lawn chair and lit up.

"Aren't you cold?" Jason asked when he came outside and gestured towards the fact that she was wearing nothing but jeans and a bra.

She shook her head. "Nah... You want one?" she asked holding out the packet of cigarettes.

"No thanks," he replied. "Err... don't smoke."

Libby slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand. "Sorry, I forgot."

"That's ok," Jason smiled. He peered at her strangely until she turned around.

"What?"

"Your neck," he said, brushing her hair out of the way as he looked at the bruise on Libby's neck where he had sunk his teeth in. "I think I may have bitten you too hard."

"It's a little sore, but not that bad," Libby shrugged and touched it, wincing a little. It felt like Jason had broken the skin where he had bitten, when she looked there were tiny droplets of bloody on her fingertips. "Damn."

She looked up at Jason, impressed. He turned a shade of pink as if embarrassed.

"Sorry. I got a bit caught up in the moment."

"There's no need to apologize. I needed that." Libby wrapped her fingers around his and brought his hand to her lips, kissing it lightly. Jason smiled and touched her chin, leaning down to kiss her firmly on the mouth. Libby opened up to him almost immediately, dropping her cigarette to the ground to put both arms around his neck. Jason got down next to the chair so he was at her level and nuzzled at her cheek.

"It's too soon to go again, baby girl." He whispered. Libby nodded. She didn't care, she liked being close to him like this. It felt so sinful that she couldn't help but receive personal satisfaction from it. Again, she just wished that Adam would pop up out of nowhere and catch her with Jason just so she could see the devastation in his eyes and let him know how she felt. Libby barely felt Jason's lips on her neck, or his hands as they unsnapped and removed her bra. Now it was cold. His hands were warm though as they planted themselves palm down over her breasts and squeezed, almost as if he were testing the ripeness, like you would a piece of fruit.

"Jay..." Libby whispered weakly, catching his attention. He looked up at her and quirked an eyebrow, waiting for her to say something.

"Inside." He understood. It was getting to be cold for him too. Smirking, he picked her up out of the chair, refusing her protests and demands for him to put her down, and took her inside, carrying her all the way upstairs to his bedroom. When he set her on his bed, Libby twisted away, lying on her stomach while facing him.

"What's this about?" Jason asked, lying on his side next to her. Libby only smiled and scooted over, letting her lips do the talking when she kissed him. Jason closed his eyes and turned over onto his back with her resting on top of him, his arms wrapped tight around her waist.

"Still too soon to go again?" Libby asked, sitting up a little. Jason shook his head.

"Go for it."

* * *

It was hours later that they were awakened by Libby's cell phone ringing in the pocket of her jeans that were resting on the other side of the room.

Libby was so comfortable in Jason's arms that she didn't want to get up and retrieve the phone, but he nudged her when the ringing became annoying and insisted that she get up, just to turn it off. Instead, she answered it.

"Yeah?" She grumbled her voice cracking.

"Libby?" It was Adam. Her heart dropped all the way into her stomach as her mind played over the last few hours she'd spent with Jason.

"Yes?" She found her voice and looked away from Jason, who was eyeing her from the bed.

"Come home, honey. I'm sorry about earlier. I love you." Adam begged her. Libby couldn't believe she was hearing this. This afternoon he'd told her she was nothing to him, that she could easily be replaced and now he wanted her to come home? No way in hell!

"Sorry, Adam. I'm not coming home." She growled, closing her phone. Just as she was turning it off, the phone rang again and she answered it with an irritated tone.

"Libby, what's going on? Where are you?"

"None of your damn business. I told you I'm not coming home, so stop calling me."

"Beth-"

"Shut it, Adam. Your words aren't worth anything to me anymore." This time, she took the battery out of the back and tossed the phone onto her jeans, scrambling back to the bed where Jason took her in his arms and held her. Her skin was chilled from standing in the middle of the room without something to keep her warm, but Jason didn't care. Instead, he wrapped the both of them up in the sheets and kissed her forehead.

"Things will be ok, baby girl. I promise." He squeezed her softly and she took comfort in the protecting embrace of his arms, resting her head under his chin.

"Jay?"

"Yeah?"

"How'd this happen? How did we end up in this situation?"

"I'm not following..."

"How'd we end up here? In your bed. Like this?"

Jason sighed. "Because you needed help and this was the only thing that seemed right at the time. Are you upset about it?"

"No. God, no. Jay, this was, this is... it's what I needed." She smiled and kissed him lightly again.

"Good. I think it's what I needed too." He whispered, returning the kiss lovingly.

"So, what do we call this?"

"Sex. Two friends having sex." Jason snickered, watching Libby frown.

"I'm serious, Jase."

"Call it what you want to call it. I'll just say it's about damn time." He grinned when she rolled her eyes.

"Ha, ha. Funny. So, can we do this again, or is it a one time thing?"

"We can do it whenever you want. Just not right now."

"Not up to it?"

"Oh I'm up to it alright. But I'm also comfortable." Jason shrugged and let her kiss him.

"Fine, Reso. I'm waking your ass up early tomorrow, then." Libby grinned again and turned over in his arms, curling her back against his chest while he groaned. Tomorrow was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that. **

**I'll be back after the New Year with a new chaptered story that I'm working on right now. **

**Happy New Year to you all!!!**

**Loves ya!**

**Angel  
xxx**


End file.
